


Come Back to Me

by dormant_bender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, POV Male Character, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Promises, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the hassle of training with Luke Skywalker, Rey only wants to do one thing: return to Jakku.</p><p>—</p><p>"As long as you always come back.." His breathing is shallow now as he presses a warm, chaste kiss to the crown of her head, nuzzling his nose into her locks. "You have to promise, Rey, or I won't let you go again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and i just wrote it an hour ago—it's 12AM at the moment.. It's probably riddled with mistakes but here it is since I haven't posted in a while ! Hope you guys enjoy :3 <3

Months of awaiting the return of the new and highly capable future-Jedi had been rather monotonous for the man who had been bedridden for nearly months, having been in and out of consciousness the pain surging through his back the most consistent thing occurring in his life. In that short time of hanging about outside of the base, pulling his weight by assisting Poe, had taught him the importance of patience.

She would come back, he knew that, but it was it selfish to never want her to leave without him in tow? Perhaps so but it wasn't his fault she was so enchanting in every possible way and made him fall head-over-heels for her in the shortest amount of time possible. Anyone he met up with had to deal with the predictable comments about Rey, how amazing she was, the things she could do, recollecting every possible thing he could about her.

It did nothing to wane the anticipation that flutters throughout his form, however, as he glances above at the cloudy sky that hinted at midday showers. Fingers absently zip and undo the zipper upon the jacket he wore, a little more than distracted by the puffy wonders, and nearly missing Poe uttering words about blasting targets set out a few miles from the base.

"Head's always in the clouds, buddy." Poe murmurs with a firm squeeze upon his shoulder as he climbs into the seat of the fighter jet, hearing a soft whirling from BB-8 who rolls into position, being hoisted onto it: "Nah, it's just a metaphor. Bet he wishes he could be out there, though, somewhere with her."

Lips part to say something when he spots something coming into view, the familiar sight of a circular craft, before he's dropping the things he was transporting from one of the ports of the fighter jet to clatter upon the cement beneath him. There had been several, more than he'd like to admit, accidents were he mistakenly pointed out the famous Millennium Falcon, but this time he was sure. Or so he hoped or he would once more fear the sting of disappointment. 

Gangly limbs carry him toward where the ship was steering towards, an open clearing full of patchy grass, an arm slinging across his face as he gazes up at the sight. Gentle rays from the partially clouded sun glares into his eyes but he decides it's worth it when the craft lands gingerly. He runs, along with a few others, toward the scene to greet their greatly missed companions.

First R2D2 surfaces with excited beeps, who is followed closely behind by Chewie, who utters a sound of what he notes is glee. There were a few people in front of him that crowded his view, however, and he frowns as he excuses himself and misses the exit of Luke but manages to squeeze out from the crowd when Rey emerges with one minor difference.

Her hair was in its usual updo but there was the signature Padawan braid that rests neatly upon her shoulder. She glances around, a small smile playing on her lips, and he finds himself instinctively calling her name and shuffles from the budding crowd to approach her. Brows peak at the sound of her name and the subtle smile on her lips grows considerably as she closes the distance between them, arms swinging around the other in an unbreakable embrace.

"Rey, oh... I missed you a lot, so much.. So glad you're back, too boring without you. Everything's better with you around, I mean it." Rambles the man, earning a soft giggle from the brunette, as she hugs him back with equal intensity.

"I think the feeling is mutual, Finn." Agrees the brunette as they hug a moment longer than probably necessary: "I have so much to tell you!"

"Yeah? I'd hope so! After training with the Luke Skywalker you'd better have tons of amazing things to tell me. I plan on hearing everything, Rey, been dying to know what you've been up to while Poe has been babysitting me."

Reluctantly she pulls away from the hug, leaving him without that comfortable warmth of the female, and he almost sighs at that. "What were you up to that you needed babysitting?" She casts him an accusative glance, an amused grin playing upon her lips.

Nervous laughter bubbles from his lips and he scratches at the back of his head, shrugging an idle shoulder in response: "I may or may not have been tempted to go find you.. Just to make sure you were okay! I hadn't seen you and none of us heard from you or Luke or anyone and I was worried—We were worried." Another bashful look crosses his countenance as he bows his head to face the grass beneath his feet. "Had been hoping I'd wake up to you, but.. Poe was nice enough, I guess, he explained everything and then General Organa talked to me about it. Said you were in good hands. More than good hands, actually."

Thin lips quirk into a small frown as she listens to him speak and she absently reaches for his hand, offering it a warm squeeze. "You must know that if I could have been there, I would have been. I stayed for as long as I could but you—You didn't—.. General Organa said they would do whatever they could for you, that I had to go and fulfill what was meant for me. I knew you were okay, though."

Fingers point towards her, brows furrowing deeply, as she stares at her in perplexity. "Wait, wait, wait—How did you—?" She quirks a brow in response, lips quirking into a tiny smirk, and he snorts. "Of course, yeah, you used the force. I figured. Kinda not fair, in my defense, but good."

"Hey, Finn, I actually wanted to ask you something?" 

Nervousness wasn't something he was used to seeing on the brunette and the way she wavered from foot to foot made him feel uneasy. But he nods nonetheless and motions for her to continue, fingers tingling to touch that tanned hand that's merely inches from his; she had been gone too long and he yearned for the closeness and comfort that her touch provided. The assurance that she was truly here in the flesh and not a deceptive dream that left him groaning when he awoke and discovered she hadn't returned.

Her slender arms cross neatly over her lithe chest as she gazes up at him, determination clear in her gaze. "It's time that I go back, to Jakku, I've been gone too long already."

"After all we went through, you still want to go back? Rey—.." He notices the way her lips part to retort but he silences her with his own words. "No, no.. That's not a 'no,' I just mean. Yes. I think you should." He agrees with a hesitancy that is not unknown to him as he anxiously fiddles with the zipper on his jacket once more. "I just thought you'd stay longer is all, you just got back, and—"

"Finn." Hazel hues offer him a pointed look and his mouth seals shut as she offers him one of those tiny, meaningful smiles he hoped to see more of in the future. "I want you to come with me. I would feel better about going back with someone important to me."

"Of course, yeah, of course I'll go with you. When do you wanna leave? Whenever you want is okay, I can be patient." 

Which he wasn't exactly sure about, all he knew was that he wanted more time alone with the girl he had so desperately missed for all those months, all those days he had spent staring at the sky. Waiting. Wondering. Wishing. All those late nights he had stayed laying down within his bunk, arms crossed behind his head, gaze staring narrowly at the ceiling up above as if she would magically appear at a moment's notice.

For a moment he ponders whether or not it was like that for her, too, if she had spent practically a year thinking about him as well. If maybe she had thought about returning, if only for a moment, to check up on him to make sure things were okay or that he had healed properly. Part of him thinks that maybe she did, she had to have, at least—it was natural for friends to do that, right? Not that he cared about her as just a friend, much more than that actually, not that he would impose any of those feelings onto her.

"Since the engine is still hot, I figured we could go now? If that's okay with you? Unless you have something else to do?" His head shakes vigorously in response as she stares past her at the magnificent ship behind her. "I just thought now would be better since I have to meet with the General and discuss future planning and raids on Starkiller fleets." 

It was then that he takes her hand within his darker one to offer it a reassuring squeeze, much like she had done multiple times before. "Even if I had a job, which I don't for the time being, I'd still drop it to go with you. I know how much this, the whole Jakku thing, means to you and if it'll make you feel better, I'll go. Even now. Let's go now? You have a lot to tell me, remember?"

All she does is smile in response, lashes fluttering against her cheeks, as she shifts on her heel towards the docking bridge a few feet away. He follows her as she jogs in anticipation, having to speed up his own pace to keep up with her, until the bridge closes tightly behind them, effectively sealing only the two inside of the famed ship. As if a memory if triggered within both of their minds, they glance toward each other, bashful grins spreading across lips as they now more comfortably navigate throughout toward the cockpit.

Of course, being the better pilot of the two, Rey plops down within the pilot seat while the other accepts his place in the co-pilot seat. Arms rest upon the armrests comfortably as he stares at his pilot, her fingers working upon the controls, tweaking things here and there, before offering him a grin reserved for whenever she found herself flying a ship.

Nimble fingers points toward a panel of switches across from her insistently as she settles more comfortably into the worn seat, lips pursing at him, her head shaking. "No, Finn, that one—No, the flashing one—Yes, thank you." She teases lightheartedly as she eases the stationary ship from the vivid green grass in favor of hovering a few feet from the ground as she maneuvers her way out of the large group that had managed to form around them.

"Off to Jakku, captain?"

"Jakku, co-captain."

-

Travelling at light speed to a distant planet of the systems was a lot quicker with the Falcon more so than any other type of ship; perhaps it was bias but the brunette was set in her belief that it was the fastest moving transportation in the entirety of the galaxy. Soon the ship is hovering just above the cloudless sky and the tiny people of Jakku, the desert vast and seemingly endless as the dunes cascade over the planes of golden brown sand.

Finn gazes out of the visor window as she guides the ship toward where she had apparently set up her base when she had previously resided there. All he can make out from the dot of grayish-black was a seemingly abandoned ship or something of sorts laying in the virtual middle of nowhere with a few other things here and there a few hundred feet away from the settlement.

"I used to live there," announces the brunette as casually as possible as she nods her head in the direction of the AT-AT that soon comes into better view. "If you could call it living, I was just getting by"

It had been nothing like where he had grown up at, which was to be expected, but he silents regards the place with curiosity. Growing up with the set occupation he had allowed him access to all things polished and refined within the neatly kept barracks of Starkiller Base. Mainly due to him being the one to clean the areas, that is. Nonetheless he grew up in a somewhat comfortable bunk, with access to food in a mess hall, and required classes that required learning about the history of what the First Order's beliefs were and why they would be upheld with force.

"Don't know how you did it, Rey." He admits a few minutes later as she lands the craft within the sandy expanse of the desert, glancing up at him once she does so.

Her brows furrow for a moment, as if contemplating exactly what to say, before she offers a melancholy smile. "My mind was always preoccupied with other things. Come on?" She straightens and stretches before him, a hand warmly squeezing his shoulder, as she heads toward the exit of the slanted path that lead her into the sandy dunes.

Nonetheless he follows her, though the variety of questions seems to grow in size the more he ponders what all occurred here. Feet shuffle within the sand, shoes sinking into the grainy granules there, as he follows her inside of the establishment—if you could call it that. She busies herself with glancing around here and there for any sign of, well—Whatever it was she had originally come to look for, while he explores the inside curiously.

He can't help himself when it comes to the interesting things he found laying about, picking up an unfamiliar gadget, weighing it within his hands, before placing it back onto the wobbly makeshift table. His gaze glancing about as well, for an entirely different reason from the latter, when he notices the stark white chalk of some kind lining the gray walls. 

Once more he furrows his brows as he focuses his intentions on it, his fingers brushing along the markings there, glancing down at the dusty whiteness that coats his finger-pads. He makes an ill-fated attempt to count the number of scrapings, giving up at around twenty, before he feels rather than sees the latter's presence come near to him. He glances down at her and then back to the wall, as if silently questioning what it was, what it meant.

"My parents—.. They left when I was little, and I kept track of each day that went by. It became routine, I guess, waking up and doing this. Routine was the thing that kept me going, I just thought one day it would change."

Once more he brushes his fingers against the wall before stepping back to stare at it in its entirety. "No, I get it, I would have done the same.. Well—If I hadn't been watched all the time." States the man as the back of his hand against the other's in a silent exchange of reassurance. "I barely remember anything, and it's not like I could write what happened down.. I had all these things I grew up with, but nothing was ever mine, y'know? I was just a number and that was all I had, and that didn't even belong to me. I mean, really—FN-2187? I would have picked a different number."

Rey releases a soft exhale of a laugh, which he echoes with his own, as he averts his gaze to the shorter who is still staring narrowly at the wall. "I remember waking up every day with my mum doing my hair like this," One of her hands absently ghosts along the triple buns upon the back of her head she speaks: "And telling me about the things she dealt with when she was little, how the pilot—Han Solo—had helped save the galaxy. Used to stand there," Fingers absently motion toward an open window upon the establishment that has dust from the outside fluttering in: "And watch all the ships come to and from the planet at all times of the night and day, I wanted to do that too. My dream growing up was to pilot the Millennium Falcon, and look where I am now."

The back of her hand bumps against his and soon their fingers twitch to find the others until they're twinned tightly together. Palm-to-palm, warmth against slightly cooler. "You dream came true, Rey. You met the best pilot in the galaxy and, even though—.." Silence lapses between the two for the moment before he speaks once more. "Now it's yours and you're going to keep him alive through the Millennium Falcon. You're that pilot you wanted to be, since you were little. Wish I had that skill myself, I could be your personal pilot while you do your whole Jedi-thing in the passenger seat."

"Maybe I'll let you fly her one day? If you promise not to dent her or send us spiraling into deep space." Warns the female playfully as she offers him a sad smile. "That won't be any time soon, though, you're better at blasting and we work better together anyway. Can't be a pilot without the best blaster, yeah?"

Cheeks warm considerably at her words as the subject change seems to work to his advantage. "Of course, yeah. Not saying I'm the best but, you saw what I could do, right? The way you were weaving in and out and got us out of those fighter jets way—"

"—I may have done that but you were the one shooting, Finn. It was incredible, the way you locked on and destroyed them all like that. You were a natural."

"Me? You, too!"

Seconds pass by like that before the two burst into soft chuckles. When he glances down at her once more, he finds her staring back up at him, and the two smile at each other. Arms are instinctively encasing the other once more and the two are pressed flushed together into the contours of the other's body. His face is buried into wispy, chocolate locks while her face is tucked within the very crook of his neck, soft breaths tickling the fine hairs of his clavicle.

"I missed you so much, Rey, you just don't know. Too much. You can't leave again, Rey, you can't." Is all he can mumble into her locks, though his words are severely muffled, more than difficult to understand.

"You came back for me, Finn, so I would always come back for you. You know that, don't you?" She replies as solemnly as she can muster as her fingers tighten at the back of his leather jacket, fingers bunching into the fabric for purchase.

"As long as you always come back.." His breathing is shallow now as he presses a warm, chaste kiss to the crown of her head, nuzzling his nose into her locks. "You have to promise, Rey, or I won't let you go again."

Considerate hums spew from between her lips as she nods her head against his neck, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime tomorrow I'll fix all the mistakes and such, but I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless !!
> 
> tell me how i did and what you'd like to see, maybe, in the future ? :3 <3 xx


End file.
